the_occult_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Maid Marian
You open the door at the top of the stairs, (The Shadow of Schneewittchen) only to be greeted with an arrow aimed directly at your face and a strong, mature voice asking, "Who are you?" Kitsune In their natural form they are much like anthropomorphic foxes. A kitsune is born with a single tail, but as they grow older they gain more tails. It is very uncommon for a nine-tailed kitsune to be any less than 60 years old, growing a new tail every 5-6 years starting when they reach adulthood at 16. However, a kitsune's age is very difficult to tell since they appear to stop aging in their early twenties and live to be a century and a half or so. After the massive genocide against their race, they became a largely secretive race. Stats Medium fey (shapechanger), any neutral alignment Armor Class 16 Hit Points 204 (24d8 + 96) Speed 40 ft., climb 30 ft. in fox form STR '''14 (+2) '''DEX '''22 (+6) '''CON 19 (+4) INT 24 (+7) WIS 22 (+6) CHA 24 (+7) Skills Deception +19 History +19 Insight +18 Perception +12 Persuasion +19 Stealth +12 Damage Resistances acid, cold, force, fire, lightning, psychic Damage Immunities bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks Condition Immunities charmed, paralyzed, petrified Senses darkvision 120 ft., truesight 60 ft., passive Perception 22 Languages Common, Elvish, Sylvan and any three others, telepathy 120 ft. Challenge 19 (22,000 XP) Race Abilities Brave. The kitsune has advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Fey Senses. The kitsune always knows when any fey are within 30 feet of it. Magic Resistance. The kitsune has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Magic Weapons. The kitsune's weapon attacks are magical. Shapechanger. The kitsune can use its action to polymorph into a Medium fox, a Small or Medium humanoid, or back into its true form. Other than its size and speed, its statistics are the same in each form. It reverts to its true form if it dies. Any equipment it is wearing or carrying is absorbed or borne by the new form (the kitsune's choice). Speak with Foxes. The kitsune can communicate with foxes as if they shared a language. Personal Realm. A kitsune can teleport itself and up to ten others at any one time to a personal demiplane. This plane is a 15-foot cube. This realm can look however kitsune envisions it. Anything stored in the plane stays there even if the kitsune dies (need planar travel spell to access when kitsune dies) making it a useful storage space for spellcasters who have this familiar. Spells Innate Spellcasting. The kitsune's innate spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 21). The kitsune can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components: At will: dancing lights, detect magic, faerie fire, light, mage hand (the hand is invisible), magic missile, mending, prestidigitaion, plane shift (self only), purify food and drink, vicious mockery 3/day each: conjure fey, counterspell, cure wounds, dispel magic, detect thoughts, enhance ability, misty step, pass without trace, sleep 1/day: nondetection (self only) Spellcasting. The kitsune is a 20th level spellcaster. It's spellcasting ability is Intelligence (spell save DC 21, +13 to hit with spell attacks). The kitsune can cast false life and misty step at will and has the following wizard spells prepared. Cantrips TRUE STRIKE - 'Range: 30 feet, You extend your hand and point a finger at a target in range. Your magic grants you a brief insight into the target's defenses. On your next turn, you gain advantage on your first attack roll against the target, provided that this spell hasn't ended. '''RAY OF FROST - '''Range: 60 feet, A frigid beam of blue-white light streaks toward a creature within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, it takes 1d8 cold damage, and its speed is reduced by 10 feet until the start of your next turn. 1st level (4 slots) '''GREASE - '''1st-level conjuration, Range: 60 feet, Slick grease covers the ground in a 10-foot square centered on a point within range and turns it into difficult terrain for the duration. When the grease appears, each creature standing in its area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. A creature that enters the area or ends its turn there must also succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or fall prone. '''Shield - '''1st-level abjuration, Casting Time: 1 reaction, which you take when you are hit by an attack or targeted by the magic missile spell, Range: SeIf, An invisible barrier of magical force appears and protects you. Until the start of your next turn, you have a +5 bonus to AC, including against the triggering attack, and you take no damage from magic missile. 2nd level (3 slots) '''BLINDNESS/DEAFNESS - '''2nd level necromancy, Range: 30 feet, You can blind or deafen a foe. Choose one creature that you can see within range to make a Constitution saving throw. If it fails, the target is either blinded or deafened (your choice) for the duration. At the end of each of its turns, the target can make a Constitution saving throw. On a success, the spell ends. 2nd level (3 slots): ''blindness/deafness, rope trick 3rd level (3 slots): tongues, fear 4th level (3 slots): dimension door, greater invisibility, blight, banishment 5th level (3 slots): dominate person, mislead, greater restoration Actions ''Multiattack.'' The kitsune makes three attacks. ''Longsword (Humanoid or True Form Only).' Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 6 (1d8 + 2) slashing damage or 7 (1d10 + 2) slashing damage if used with two hands. Bite (Fox Form Only). Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 9 (2d6 + 2) piercing damage. Claws (True Form Only). Melee Weapon Attack: +8 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 4 (1d4 + 2) slashing damage. Fey Charm (3/Day). The kitsune targets one humanoid or beast that they can see within 30 feet of them. If the target can see the kitsune, it must succeed on a DC 21 Wisdom saving throw or be magically charmed. The charmed creature regards the kitsune as a trusted friend to be heeded, protected and followed. Although the target isn't under the kitsune's control, it takes the kitsune's requests or actions in the most favorable way it can. Each time the kitsune or its allies do anything harmful to the target, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. Otherwise, the effect lasts 24 hours or until the kitsune dies, is on a different plane of existence from the target, or ends the effect as a bonus action. If a target's saving throw is successful, the target is immune to this kitsune's Fey Charm for the next 24 hours. The kitsune can have no more than two humanoids and up to six beasts charmed at one time. Heart Sight. The kitsune touches a creature and magically knows the creature's current emotional state. If the target fails a DC 21 Charisma saving throw, the kitsune also knows the creature's alignment. Celestials, fiends, and undead automatically fail the saving throw. Invisibility. The kitsune magically turns invisible until it attacks or until its concentration ends (as if concentrating on a spell). Any equipment the kitsune wears or carries is invisible with it. Kitsune Ears. Due to your magical heritage, you have the ability to hear every falsehood for what it is. You know when you hear a lie. Weaponry Longbow 50 gp 1d8 piercing 2lb. Ammunition (range 150/600) heavy, two-handed Category:NPC